1. Field
This application relates generally to communication, and more specifically, to a receiver for a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Current wireless communication systems are not optimized to communicate over multiple air interfaces (e.g., 1x, 1xAdvanced, DO, UMTS (HSPA+), GSM, GPRS, EDGE, etc.) concurrently. Thus, a need exists for wireless communication systems able to concurrently communicate over multiple air interfaces efficiently.